


Bittersweet

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, just super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: Love is knowing exactly how someone likes their coffee.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> another repost

“Soonyoungie, what kind of coffee do you want?” Jeonghan called out sweetly, pulling out two cups and setting them in front of the coffee machine.

“As long as it’s not anything too bitter, I’ll be happy with it.” Came the reply from the other side of the room.

Jeonghan laughed and placed the ground coffee into the machine, watching absentmindedly as it brewed. He could hear chairs being moved around and looked over his shoulder to see what Soonyoung was doing. The room was almost always shifted around because of them, so Soonyoung was setting up a table for the two of them. Soonyoung waved over to him when he saw him looking, and he smiled back at him before looking back at the coffee machine.

He added a couple shots of chocolate syrup and a couple spoonfuls of sugar to Soonyoung’s coffee when it was ready, as well as some whipped cream to top it off. When he brought it over, Soonyoung’s face lit up with a huge smile that he covered up when he started laughing.

“Thank you,” he said, reaching out for the cup. “It’s perfect!”

Jeonghan sat down and took a sip of his own iced coffee, nodding to Soonyoung and leaning into his chair.

“You’re welcome, I hope it’s sweet enough,” he said, smirking over the rim of his cup.

He watched Soonyoung blow on the cup and take a sip, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Soonyoung’s eyes widened and he looked up with parted lips, making a delighted noise. Jeonghan tucked his hair behind his ear and grinned as Soonyoung went to take another sip, feeling rather pleased with himself.

He dropped his eyes to the cup and realized he’d spilled some syrup on the outside, so he leaned over to wipe it with his finger, looking at it briefly before he extended it to Soonyoung. For a moment he just stared at it blankly, and then he pursed his lips comically.

He made a big show of examining the chocolate on Jeonghan’s finger, bringing it up close to his face so his eyes crossed to focus on it and then put it in his mouth to suck it off with a smile. He sat back in his seat and laughed, smacking Jeonghan’s waggling finger away that still had remnants of chocolate on it.

“Oh Soonyoungie, you have something right there,” Jeonghan said through his own laughter, pointing to the corner of his own mouth with his finger. Soonyoung wiped at the spot, completely missing and then asking if he’d got it.

Jeonghan shook his head in amusement and reached over to wipe it off himself, lingering a bit too long and tearing his hand away quickly. Maybe Soonyoung hadn’t noticed. Soonyoung's lips parted slightly and Jeonghan found himself staring at them, and without his permission his mouth spoke for itself.

“Can I kiss you?”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened, and he gave him a small nod without thinking. He held his breath as Jeonghan bit down on his bottom lip and leaned in, eyes lifting to his for a brief second. His heart fluttered in his chest, like a small bird trying to escape from behind his ribs.

The touch was featherlight when they finally met, almost tickling him. It left the taste of whipped cream on his lips, which Jeonghan licked at unconsciously as he pulled away, exhaling softly against his mouth. He brought his fingers up to touch his bottom lip, his heart swelling in his chest with a feeling he wasn’t sure he’d felt before.

“What was that for?” he whispered, his face starting to burn while his body and brain caught up with each other.

Jeonghan let out a small laugh, sounding a little uncertain himself.

“I’m not sure, it just seems that I think about it a lot when I’m with you.” His fingers traced the ring of condensation his cup had left behind on the table. His cheeks were turning pink as well, his eyes flitting about before resting on Soonyoung.

“Is that weird?”

Soonyoung shook his head vigorously, making Jeonghan smile shyly and drop his eyes down to his hands. He started to twist the ring on his pinky, and Soonyoung’s hand settled over his, stopping him.

“Why me?” Soonyoung asked, furrowing his brow at his own question, as though he was unsure why he’d asked it. The answer may have seemed clear, but he wanted to hear Jeonghan say it out loud. Jeonghan frowned and looked up at him, and then at his cup pensively. He stared at it for a while, his eyes moving in thought, and then looked up again.

“I guess the obvious answer is that I really like you. But I also think your mouth is really pretty,” Jeonghan admitted, his already pink cheeks flushing darker.

A hand came up to cover said mouth, the shock unmistakable on Soonyoung’s face.

“You… really think so?” he asked, his voice much higher than he expected.

“Your lips just always seem so kissable,” Jeonghan replied, and he wondered if his thoughts would ever stop spilling out uninhibited like this. He supposed that was Soonyoung’s influence on him, amongst other things. “They always looked soft, I guess I was right about that.”

As soon as he said it he felt like he was about to melt into the floor from embarrassment, but across the table from him Soonyoung felt like he was going to melt for another reason. He was gripping the table tightly, his knuckles turning white.

“I want you to kiss me again.” He was a bit breathless, and if he couldn’t feel it pounding in his chest he could have sworn his heart had stopped.

It didn’t take much to convince Jeonghan. He got out of his chair and went to Soonyoung’s side, bending over and cupping his face with both hands before leaning in to kiss him once more. It wasn’t as soft as the first, but it still held the same nerves. He could feel his heart fluttering in his throat, and Soonyoung’s lips were shaking against his.

Soonyoung was gripping his cardigan when they pulled apart, his eyes still closed and brow furrowed delicately. Jeonghan watched him carefully, swallowing nervously before Soonyoung’s eyes opened. He looked up at Jeonghan and could hardly fight the smile that spread across his face, springing up and wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s neck.

He hugged him back, not willing to let go as he held him tightly; not that Soonyoung was moving away. He felt something warm and wet drip onto his neck and tensed.

“Soonyoung?” he said, his voice quiet. Soonyoung heard the concern in his voice and looked at Jeonghan with tears spilling down his cheeks, his eyes curved up with the force of his smile.

“I’m okay,” he said, letting go with one hand to wipe at his eye. “I’m just really happy.”

Jeonghan could feel tears threatening to well up as well, and he pressed his forehead against Soonyoung’s with a huff.

“You big sap,” he mumbled, looking at Soonyoung’s lips again. “You’re going to make me cry too.”

Soonyoung sniffled and rested his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder again, leaning into the hug as a sense of calm washed over him. After a while Jeonghan lifted his head, smoothing Soonyoung’s hair and looking at him fondly.

“Come on, your coffee is going to get cold,” he said, nuzzling Soonyoung’s nose. He pulled back and swallowed to try and calm his nerves, his pulse still hammering. Soonyoung nodded and sat down, picking up his cup and realizing that the warmth it exuded couldn’t compare to how warm Jeonghan made him feel.

Kissing Soonyoung had been everything Jeonghan had expected it to be and more, though he wasn’t sure if anything would be the same after that point. But with Soonyoung smiling over the rim of his cup at him, looking away shyly every so often, Jeonghan thought that it wouldn’t be so bad if things never went back to the way they used to be.


End file.
